Dirty Dancing
by Sprout2012
Summary: This story is a Drarry AU, based on the classic film; Dirty Dancing. I have altered the story slightly, and it won't be exactly the same. But close enough. Any lines that have the following symbol after *, is a line taken word for word, or near enough word for word, from the film Dirty Dancing. It is not my original work.
**Dirty dancing – Dralentine's Day** \- There is an event on tumblr called Dralentine, and takes place over valentine's day. This was my entry for Drarry Valentines - or Dralentine's.

 **A/N:** The story is a Drarry AU, based on the classic film; Dirty Dancing. I have altered the story slightly, and it won't be exactly the same. But close enough.

Any lines that have the following symbol after *, is a line taken word for word, or near enough word for word, from the film Dirty Dancing. It is not my original work.

Slight smut, and implied sex. Also warning of character abortion.

 **Dirty Dancing**

Sliding into the back seat of his father's Jaguar, he is looking forward to finally having some much needed time with his family.

His father, usually busy with work, and his mother busy trying to set him up and plan his future; actually suggested this holiday. His father, is friends with the owner of the holiday park. He was the type of man, who has a friend in most places. 'It's not what you know, but who you know.' He would point out to him, as often as he could.

In fact he rarely saw his father, the man was always networking. Making connections, trying to raise the family name higher, make them known in the right circles. Well, right in his eyes.

Draco learned a long time ago, that his father was not to be held up on a pedestal. The man was ambitious, and cunning in how he achieved his goals; but the man had no particular skill or talent, and relied on leeching off other people. No - correction, his father had one talent; he was a great manipulator. He had an extraordinary ability to be in the right place, at the right time, with the right people. If things turned sour, or a business deal went wrong, miraculously his father was no where to be seen.

Draco, sighed and rested his head against the back passenger window. He finished his education at a prestigious boarding school, a few years ago; and everyone in his life expected great things from him. The pressure was too much.

At least, when he was at boarding school he was free to be himself. His friends knew he was gay. His rigid, closed minded family; did not.

"Draco, darling. Please do not slouch. Sit up straight." His mother chided.

Draco did as he was asked, like always. Silently annoyed, who was going to see him slouching in a back seat of a car; a car that had tinted windows, so people could not see in.

"I'm sure that school made you neglectful of your manners and decorum." His mother complained, to no one in particular.

They've had this conversation many a times. He switched off, and thought about the holiday resort. He hoped, there would be at least one decent person to spend his summer with.

It was the summer of 2001, he was twenty one. Twenty one and no closer to telling his parents he was gay.

Eventually, the car pulled up at the resort. It was better than he expected, it was pleasant. A little bland, and it screamed 'upper-class country club vibe', but he thought he could survive the summer.

One last holiday with his parents, before he breaks the news he wants to move out of the family home. Travel. Do his own thing. Tell them he's gay.

The owner of the resort is waiting for them. Draco, could read his type like a book. A follower. Someone to kiss his father's arse and lick his boots type. He looks so happy that the Malfoy's have chosen his holiday park to vacation at, he's fit to burst.

Stood next to him is a pretty petite blonde girl, with pale skin. She has her arms folded and is trying, and failing, to look nonchalant.

Staff - who go unnoticed by his parents come and take their luggage. Draco hands one of them a suitcase from the boot. He thanks Draco as he takes the suitcase.

"Mr and Mrs Malfoy, welcome. I must say I am a lucky man, it's a privilege that you have chosen my resort. Thank you." The man gushes.

Draco zones out, and only listens again when his name is called.

"Young Master Draco, hello, welcome. I'd like you to meet my niece. Astoria Greengrass. She is working for me, may take over the business one day." He announced proudly.

Sudden realisation dawning on him. Even on holiday his parents were checking out potential brides for him. It would not surprise him if this was the reason they suggested coming here, so Draco could conveniently meet and fall in love with a girl.

Draco smiled and shook her hand, "Pleasure." He drawled, bored already.

They were shown to their cabin, and subsequently he was shown his room. He was surprised, he liked it – it was calming. He could get used to this.

After the tour, they were taken to the main hall, where all the guests dined.

He was instructed to sit at a table with, Astoria, whilst the 'grown ups' talked business.

As soon as they were out of ear shot, Astoria relaxed, "Patronising prat." She grumbled.

Draco smiled, he may have judged this girl too soon.

"Indeed. As if we're not grown ups. Or we are, when it suits them." He complained, reaching for his water, "So, what's this place like?"

She shrugged, "Haven't been here since I was a little girl. My uncle is a creep. Mother, said I would not get a penny of inheritance, unless I showed her I was willing to work. Even if it is only for the summer and at my Uncles resort." She confessed.

Draco arched an eyebrow, "How unfortunate for you."

She glanced up and her eyes locked with his, "Things are looking up already." She flirted.

Draco hoped she had not been told that, she could be his future wife, if she played her cards right.

After a decent amount of time had passed, he excused himself so he could unpack and freshen up before dinner.

As he entered the dining room that evening, he finally caught a lucky break. He spotted another guest, someone he knew very well. He pointed them out to his father, and moments later they were joining them at their table.

His parents made small talk with the, Parkinson's, whilst Draco tried to have a whispered conversation with his friend.

Dinner was the same as the holiday had been so far - dull and uneventful. Unless you count Pansy, eyeing up a particular member of the wait staff.

Later, he decided to explore, as Pansy had left him in favour of looking for the guy she was checking out earlier. He was trying to find the halls set aside for entertainment. He was not successful in his endeavour.

He came across the, now empty of guests, dinning hall. He noted that the staff were re-laying the tables for the morning. Mr Greengrass was there, talking to a group of waiters and other staff.

Draco spotted the waiter from earlier, Pansy will have no luck finding him, he was still working.

He was about to turn to leave, when something; or more accurately, someone, caught his eye.

He strolled into the room as if he was too cool to waste his time with the other people. He wore jeans, a tight fitted t-shirt, and he had a leather jacket slung over his shoulder. There were a few other people following him, and they all seemed in a class of their own compared to the uptight wait staff.

Mr Greengrass called out, "Hold up,"* as he took a step towards the other group, "what time do you call this. Entertainment staff were told to be on site yesterday."

Draco was not only mesmerised by the man, but intrigued to find out the dynamic between him and the others. It was the only exciting thing to happen since his arrival.

"Car broke down, and I couldn't bring everyone on my bike." He replied, without a care.

Mr Greengrass huffed, but dropped the topic. Instead he said to him, "Listen wise ass,"* he growled, "you're here to entertain the guests. Go above and beyond to make them happy. Offer private dance lessons, but you are not to do any more. You understand."* He warned.

They stared at each other, Mr Greengrass adding, "No funny business, no conversations, and keep your hands off!"*

The man Draco assumed to be the leader of the entertainment staff was wearing his sunglasses, but Draco was certain he just rolled his eyes, "Sure."

Harry strolled on past the owner, but was stopped by the waiter, Pansy fancied.

Draco watched through the gap in the door, intrigued by this mysterious guy.

"You hear that?" The creep jeered, "no sleeping with the guests. Keep your hands to yourself." He mocked.

Harry squared up to him, removing his sunglasses, "Just put your pickle on everybody's plate college boy, and leave the hard stuff to me."* He put his sunglasses on once more, knocking a napkin off the table before he left the room.

Draco returned to his cabin, thinking over what he had seen. The waiter seemed like a real jerk, and the entertainment guy; well Draco would like to know more about him. Not only was he extremely attractive, he had something; something that just grabbed his attention.

Over breakfast, Pansy informed him that she met with Cormac; the unpleasant waiter last night.

"Be careful, Pans." Draco warned, "He seems a bit full of himself."

She scoffed, "You're one to talk." She replied casually brushing his concern off.

Draco's mother forced him to attend a dance class. It was held in the summerhouse, and the thought that everyone could see him; was mortifying. His mother just wanted company. His father already off with other guests he could manipulate.

The instructor was a young girl, about Draco's age, maybe younger. She had flaming red hair -which was currently tied up into a messy knot, and a freckled pale complexion. She smiled at Draco and his mother when they arrived. Her brown eyes not reflecting her bright smile. She seemed friendly, but then again, she was being paid to pretend she liked the guests.

She was showing the group how to do the merengue. Most of the group were made up of people his parents age, a few younger and some older.

The female dance instructor spoke to everyone, showed them the moves, smiled and laughed. The guests seemed to really like her.

"One, two, three, four – listen to the music!"* she called out over the music.

She ordered the group to split up, and Draco ended up dancing with an elderly lady, who was old enough to be his grandmother.

It was as if the resort was stuck in the sixties. Ballroom dancing, croquet and other wholesome family fun. It was boring and unrealistic.

Apparently that was the charm of the place, according to his mother when he complained.

"I for one think the current generation have forgotten what it is like to have simplistic family fun. No one spends time together any more." She said dissatisfied.

Draco wanted to point out, that he had been willing for years to spend quality time with his family, but they were the ones who were always too busy. He refrained.

"There is a dance show on tonight, after dinner. That should be fun." She tried to appease him.

She must forget sometimes that he is a twenty one year old, a fully grown adult. One, that had never been interested in dancing; not even as a little boy when she tried to force him to have lessons. Although they were strict ballroom dances, and he never really paid attention.

"Fun. Yes, I'm sure it will be lovely." He politely responded.

She smiled knowingly at him, "Astoria will

be there, I've told her to expect your company."

Draco groaned to himself, "Okay mother."

Pansy had informed him later, as they were getting ready for the evenings entertainment, that Cormac was actually a university student. He attends one of the best universities in the country. That he was only working here to earn some extra money.

Draco listened, and nodded where he thought he should. He hoped she'd move on to someone else.

As soon as he arrived at the evening dance venue, he was instructed to keep Astoria company. He remembered enough from his dance lessons growing up, to dance with her and not make a fool of himself.

An hour into the evening, the entertainment arrived. It was the confident guy from yesterday and the redhead girl.

They began to dance the mambo together. Other guests made room for them, and some stopped to watch.

Draco stared at them, he couldn't take his eyes of either of them. They were amazing. His stuffy dance teacher was nothing like this. They were; captivating.

"Who's that?"* Draco asked Astoria.

Astoria glanced over at the dancing pair, "Dance people. Here to keep the guests happy." She answered.

Draco had hoped he'd get some names. Obviously not.

Astoria shook her head, in disapproval, "Look at them, showing off. Trying to be flashy."

Draco didn't bother giving his opinion. It was opposite to that of Astoria's.

Astoria made a motion with her hand, dragging it across her throat; mouthing, "Cut."* to them, telling them it was time to split up and dance with the guests.

Later he decided to take a walk. Pansy was nowhere to be found, he had managed to shirk off Astoria. He had no idea where he was walking, he just knew he didn't want to go back to the cabin and deal with his parents questioning him about Astoria.

He walked past a sign that read, 'Staff Quarters. Staff Only.' He was deep in thought, and hadn't even seen it.

Up ahead he saw the guy who took the suitcase from him the other day. He was struggling carrying three massive watermelons. Draco had never seen watermelons that big.

Draco approached him, "Can I help?" He asked, having nothing better to do.

The guy was startled by his voice, and nearly dropped what he was carrying.

"How did you get here?" He asked surprised.

Draco shrugged.

"Go back to the main hall." He ordered, then he smiled and teasingly said, "I saw you dancing with the management. Astoria." Mimicking a dance as he spoke.

Draco glared at him and watched as he once again almost dropped the watermelons.

"I'm Neville. Here take this." He introduced himself, thrusting one of the watermelons into his chest.

Draco took it, "Hello, Neville. I'm Draco."

He followed Neville to a group of cabins, smaller and shabbier than the guest ones. There was one large cabin, and music was blaring from it.

Neville made his way towards the noise.

"This is it. We have our own staff parties." He explained, as he pushed open the door with his foot.

The sight that greeted him, was one that Draco and never seen the likes of before. His life so far had been sheltered. Raised in a upperclass, strict, and outdated home. He attended a renowned and outdated boarding school. His life was tailored to suit his status in life. He never encountered the type of parties like the one in front of him. It just didn't happen. He attended formal balls, dinner parties and played polo.

He did not dance half naked, half drunk and so…freely. He was always aware of who he was, the image he had to show the world, his own and his families reputation, and always minding his manners.

Neville began weaving through the crowd, heading for a makeshift bar. Draco followed and they off loaded the melons.

Draco felt ridiculous in his shirt and tie. He removed his tie, undid his top button, and rolled up his shirt sleeves. Shoving his tie in his pocket, he tried to take in as much as he could.

The style of dancing was…it was... dirty. Sexy. People were grinding and full on making out. In his world, people did not kiss passionately in front of people. It was seen as vulgar.

Draco found it fascinating. He was not repulsed by it.

Neville laughed, amused, "Can you imagine dancing like this on the main floor."

Before Draco could respond, a few cheers and wolf whistles sounded. The cause was the arrival of the main dance staff.

Draco was once again mesmerised by the dark haired, golden skinned guy. He had removed his suit jacket and tie. His shirt unbuttoned a little further down than Draco's own. The red head had let her hair down; literally.

They joined the others and start dancing intimately. Draco was engrossed, fixated with them. He felt slightly embarrassed at their dancing. It was very sexy, very intimate and very arousing.

Neville must have noticed him watching, he leans in and tells him, "That's Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. My friends."

"They look great together."* Draco sincerely meant that.

Neville nodded in agreement, "You'd think they were a couple, wouldn't you?"* He casually remarked, as he leaned back against the bar.

"They're not?"* He replied. Shocked, and relieved.

"Not for some time." Neville casually replied.

Draco liked Neville. He was easy going and didn't question him. He was accepting of him, and didn't judge.

The song finished and a new one started. Harry approaches them, talking directly to Neville, "What's he doing here?"* he sneers.

Neville shrugs and Draco decides to answer for him, "I carried a watermelon."*

Harry's eyebrows shoot up at that answer, he doesn't comment and leaves to dance once more.

Draco is humiliated and wants the floor to open up and swallow him.

"I carried a watermelon!"* He repeats, to himself in disbelief.

He just blurted it. His flitter disintegrated once faced with Harry. He was just there, and so close. His hair slightly damp with sweat, curling at the ends. His chest hair visible and his eyes challenging and blazing.

Moments pass and Draco still hadn't gotten over his first ever sentence to Harry. The embarrassment taking a while to wear off.

When he looks over at Harry once more, he's watching him. He curls his index finger and beckons him.

Draco is frozen to the spot, he…he can't mean him? Neville gives him a small shove towards Harry.

Draco stumbles and Harry steadies him.

Their eyes meet, and Draco knows he's a goner. He's never felt this attracted to someone. Not as instantly as it was upon seeing Harry.

He had little experience really. He's twenty one, and had a few crushes at his boarding school; some resulting in kisses and a bit of groping. A little frotting was the furtherest he had ever gone; he is still a virgin.

Something about, Harry, just bought out his animalistic urges. He usually found sweat repulsive and frankly disgusting. But, Harry's sweat, he wanted to lick his skin. That was strange; but true. Harry, just had an intoxicating smell, his natural smell mixed with the products he used. Not to mention his face, body, hair – and those eyes! They were a gorgeous green, but they were guarded. Draco had never lusted after someone as much as he was now.

Harry eyed Draco, looking him up and down, "Do you dance much?"

Draco stared at him, his brain misfiring and just not responding.

Harry smirked, "Let me show you."

With that Harry, placed his hand on Draco's hip, "Watch my eyes,"* he instructed as he gazes intently at him, "now watch me." He ordered as he places his other hand on Draco's other hip.

Draco has no idea what to do, Harry, had started to gyrate against him, rolling his hips.

"Relax." Harry says playfully, laughing at Draco.

Draco knows Harry must think he's dancing with an ironing board; all tall, awkward and rigid.

"Sorry." Draco manages.

He gives in, and moves. Ever so slightly, and not as fluid as Harry.

"Good." Harry encourages.

Harry smiles up at him, and Draco may just melt into a puddle on the floor. They dance until the song comes to an end, Harry spins him, and leaves. By the time Draco has stopped turning, he is alone. Dazed. Awestruck.

Feeling silly standing on his own, he returns back to his cabin. His parents would be wondering where he was anyway.

The following day, he is dragged along to the beach with Pansy. The beach was within the resort. They're sitting next to a gazebo, in which Ginny was running a make-up session for the guests.

Draco found he watched her often, Pansy was currently sleeping beside him. Harry arrived, he smiled warmly at her, and they spoke quietly to one another. He kissed her cheek and left. Even though they were no longer together, Draco could tell they cared for one another very much.

It seemed if he knew Harry was in the vicinity, he had to be watching him. He watched Harry the whole time. He looked good in casual jeans.

Draco stood, brushed the sand off him, and entered the gazebo.

"Don't mind if I wait in here for a bit? The sun is getting too much." Draco confessed, jerking his head to indicate outside.

She shrugged, to show that she didn't really care what he did.

"You're a great dancer." Draco blurts. He really did think that.

"Well, it's all I've ever wanted to do. Have to make money somehow." She responded a little snappish.

"I envy you."* He had no idea what processed him to say it. Was he talking about her relationship with Harry, or the fact she had freedom and was independent. He did not know.

She packed up the make up, and left without saying another word. The session with the guests now over.

They'd only been here for a few days, and it seemed the same dull routine. Once again they were at an evening dance.

Draco watched as Harry danced with another guest. It was part of his job to dance with them, show them moves and make them feel comfortable. He was dancing with a woman about the age of Draco's mother. She clearly fancied him. She was crossing the line between guest and staff. Her hands were all touchy feely, roaming all over Harry.

Draco glared at her, disgusted by the sight. She was old enough to be his mother.

Astoria's uncle said she was one of many women, who holiday here, and their husbands do not join them until later on in the holiday. They get lonely.

Astoria excused herself, and approached Harry and the hanger on.

"Where is Ginny?" She inquired sternly.

Harry glowered at her, "She needs a break!"* he ground out with great effort. Draco sensed he was biting his tongue and trying not to lash out.

Astoria smiled at him condescendingly, "Make sure it is a short one."

She returns to Draco's side once more, suggesting "Let take a walk."

Draco wanted to stay and watch Harry, but that meant staying with his parents and being scrutinised for every moment he is in Astoria's company.

They walked to a small bridge that went over a river. Pausing on the bridge. Draco contemplates just confessing to her that he is gay, but decided against it. After all he had yet to tell his parents.

Astoria placed her hand, over the top of Draco's hand; which was resting on the railing.

"It's beautiful here," she spoke quietly, "don't you think?" Turning to face him as she finished speaking.

Draco looked away from her expectant face, staring out at the moon reflecting on the river, "Yes, it really is."

She started to boast about owning the resort one day. Draco isn't sure if she's trying impress him, or convince herself it will be a good thing for her.

Astoria stops talking about herself, sensing Draco isn't giving her his full attention.

"Let's go get something to eat." She proposes, stepping back and walking away from him.

Draco follows. They don't go to the dining room. Instead Astoria leads them to the kitchens. All the chefs are gone. Astoria opens up a large fridge door, and leans in slightly to look at the contents.

That's when Draco spots someone sat on the floor, in the corner. It's a woman. She has her knees up and her arms wrapped around them. The person looks up, and Draco, instantly recognises Ginny. Her make-up is all smeared and she's crying. She is wearing a skimpy dress; her dance costume.

Draco knows if Astoria see's her, she'll be in trouble.

Draco gently placed his hand on the lower of her back, and leans in, "Astoria, I'm not hungry. Actually I'm not feeling too great. Think I'm just going to go back to my cabin." He coolly states.

She looks worried, "I thought you seemed a bit off with me earlier. Not paying me attention."

As soon as he ditched Astoria, he went back to the dance hall. He spotted Harry immediately, he could pick him out of a crowd of people in seconds. He was dancing with another guest. He wasn't sure he could approach him and not draw the attention of the wrong people.

Instead he went to Neville. Whispered the situation in his ear. Neville rushed to get Harry. Harry leaves without an explanation. Rushing across the lawns towards the kitchen.

They're walking fast, Draco is struggling to keep up.

"Why is he here?"* Harry spits out, to Neville.

Draco glares at the back of his head.

Wisely Neville retorts, "Just in case, Astoria comes back."

Harry grunts at that, but drops the subject. He blurts annoyed, "Ginny doesn't think!"*

Draco is caught up into the moment and asks, "What's wrong?"*

Harry ignores him. Neville glances over at him and answers, "She's knocked up."*

"Neville!" Harry barks.

Draco cannot believe what he's hearing, "What's he going to do about it?"* Draco asks Neville.

Harry stops in his tracks, and steps closer to Draco, "What's he going to do about it?"* He repeats mockingly, "it's mine right?" He snaps, adding, "Right away you think it's mine!"*

He turns and continues walking. When they reach the kitchens, Draco points to where he saw Ginny last.

Harry rushes over and drops to his knees, "I'll never let anything happen to you."* He comforts her, as she wraps her arms around his neck and Harry lifts her up.

He stands and carries her out. Draco and Neville follow silently. Draco can hear Harry offering reassurance, words of comfort and love all the way back to Ginny's cabin.

He places Ginny on the sofa, and wraps a blanket around her, "If you're in trouble, you come to me. I'll sort it. Come to me first."* he tells her firmly as he sits in an armchair.

Draco hovers by the door, Neville stood beside him.

Harry hands her a drink, and smiles sadly at her.

Ginny looks defiant, "I told you, I can't take your money. Not the last of your salary."*

"That's my business."* He replies just as bold.

She sags and gives in, "It doesn't matter. It wouldn't be enough anyway." She admits. She starts to cry, "It's hopeless."*

Draco wants to help. Wants to fix this. He had never been faced with something he couldn't fix; but then he had always had money available to him.

"Surely there is something that can be done?"* He directs his question to Ginny, not daring to look at Harry.

Ginny looks over to him, she looks pissed off, "Malfoy? Is that your name?" She queries, "you don't know shit about me!"*

Neville rubs the back of his neck with his hand, and shuffles his feet about, before muttering, "I told him."*

"Way to go, Neville!" She yells, fuming. "He's going to tell his management girlfriend, and we'll all get fired!"*

The room is silent.

Ginny is riled up, she blurts out, "Might as well announce to the world. Ginny, got knocked up by Cormac the creep."*

Draco's eyebrows shoot up, "Cormac!" He repeats shocked.

Ginny rolls her eyes and bows her head down, no longer acknowledging Draco.

Neville turns to him, and quietly tells him, "A friend knows a Doctor that can come next week and help."* He sighs and continues to say, "We can get an appointment, but it costs a lot of money. To get him to come to us, and do it off the record."

Draco couldn't see the issue, and said what he was thinking, "But if it's Cormac, he has money? He'll give you the money." He said naively. Pushing on he added, "I'm sure if you tell him…."*

"He knows,"* Ginny interrupts him, dejected. Cruelly adding, "Go back to your penthouse, Malfoy."*

Draco feels awkward, and he clearly isn't wanted. He spins on his heal and quickly leaves. Feeling so small, so naïve and a little hurt.

The following day, Draco corners Cormac at breakfast. Cormac is restocking the platters of fruit. Draco asked him outright about Ginny.

"I'm not going to help her. I don't even know if it's mine. She's probably slept with everyone in this place."* He taunts nastily.

Draco stares momentarily gobsmacked. Cormac fills the silence by saying, "Some people count, and some people don't."*

Draco had met a lot of repulsive people in his life, most were so called friends of his father's. Unnoticed by Cormac, Draco picks up a jug of water and pours it over his head, "You make me sick. Stay away from me and stay away from, Pansy."* He warns.

Draco spends the afternoon looking for his father. He finally locates him on the golf course.

He waits until he finishes his game. He joins him as he walks back to the clubhouse.

"I need money." He opts for the direct route.

Lucius eyes him, "Are you in trouble?"

"No, father. I can't tell you why I need it, but I'm not in trouble. Please." He implored.

He may have a strained relationship with his father. One that was complex and sometimes volatile, the one thing his father was good at – was money. He often threw money at a situation and hoped it would resolve itself.

After a few moments of his father studying his face, he nodded, "I shall have it ready for you by dinner."

Draco told him how much he needed, causing Lucius to raise one perfectly groomed eyebrow.

"Thank you, father." Draco made sure to be polite, the man was helping him after all.

Draco tried not to ever ask his father for anything. But, time was of the essence, and he wanted to help. It was only pocket change to his father. To Harry, and Ginny of course, it was a life changing amount.

As soon as he had the money; his father waited until after dinner to give it to him, he went in search of Ginny.

The evening dance routine had finished, so Draco headed to the staff quarters. Once again, music was coming from the largest cabin. This time he had a reason to be here, this time he wasn't as nervous. Of course he was still a little nervous, but not as bad as the first visit.

He spotted Ginny, she was slow dancing with Harry. Arms around his neck, and swaying rhythmically together. Draco's stomach twisted into knots, and not just because of what he was about to do. If he was being honest, it was because of Harry. He called him Harry in his head, but he knew he wouldn't be able to call him that to his face.

He walks up to them, and he smiles at Neville who is stood just to the side of them. They look up as soon as he stops in front of them.

"Here's the money."* Draco announces happily, extending his arm out to her.

Ginny takes the bundle of money, "Cormac?" She remarks shock evident in her tone.

Draco shakes his head, "No. You were right about him."*

Ginny frowns at him, "Then where'd you get it? Are you for real?"* She is clearly confused, agitated. Dumbfounded by the turn of events.

Draco flicks his eyes briefly in Harry's direction. He's swigging his beer and doing his best not to look at Draco.

Harry finally makes eye contact with him, as he spits, "Takes a real Saint to ask daddy."*

Draco breaks eye contact and looks back to Ginny. Once again reduced to feeling small.

Ginny shoves the bundle of money in his hands, "I can't take it." She stubbornly tells him.

Harry and Ginny have a whispered argument.

Neville tells Draco, "The Doctor can only do a week Thursday." He sounded defeated.

Draco thought that would be a good thing.

"The thing is, Harry has a dance show to preform at another hotel, on the same day. He wants to be there for Ginny's appointment." Neville explained, "Harry cannot pull out of a show, he'll lose his job."

Draco thinks for a moment, shrugging slightly he asks, "Can someone else fill in?"*

Harry laughs cruelly, "You want to do it?"* he asks mockingly.

Neville grins, "Not a bad idea."*

Draco's eyes go wide, and his face reflects how stunned he is at Neville's words. Harry grunts, "No. It was a joke." He sternly shuts down the idea.

"Why not? I've seen him dance, he's capable." Neville retorts. Not bothering to even ask Draco if he wanted to do it.

Draco speaks up before Harry can retaliate, "I can't even do the merengue." He admits. Hoping his confession puts an end to it.

Harry gestures at Draco with his hand; his hand that's holding the bottle of beer, the liquid swishing inside as he makes the sweeping gesture towards Draco.

"Hear that. He can't do it. He cannot do it. He. Can't. Do. It."* Harry taunts.

Draco stands up a little straighter, a newly awakened determination rising in him. To hear Harry, declare he wasn't capable; it made him want to prove the arrogant shit wrong.

"I'll do it." He hands Harry the money back, "Call it dance lessons. Here is your fee."

They stare at one another. Both silently trying to get the measure of the other.

"Fine. Come here, tomorrow afternoon." Harry concedes, slinging an arm over Ginny's shoulders and walking away with her. Talking fervently to her.

"Anyone would think he's doing me the favour." He grouses. He hadn't received a thank you, or even a acknowledgement that he was helping.

Neville patted him on the back, "Don't take it to heart. Harry, he's… had a lot to deal with."

The following afternoon Draco is where he was instructed to be. Harry strolls in, clearly surprised to see that Draco had actually stayed true to his word. He halfheartedly waves at him in greeting.

Draco remains stoic, his face expressionless. Thankful for his upbringing for once. Inside, he was frantic. He was alone with his new obsession. Alone. No one else. Just him and Harry, and there was going to be touching. Lots of touching.

Draco watches as Harry places a bottle of water and a hand towel on the edge of the stage.

"Right, Malfoy, the show consists of one big dance number. I'm only going to miss the one show. Which, means you only have to learn one dance. The mambo. I'll show you both dancers moves, so you know what to expect. You'll be taking my place in the show." Harry informs him, as he sets up the record player.

Draco stares at the thing in disbelief. Everything about this holiday resort is old fashioned. Stuck in the past. Right down to the worn and ancient record player.

"Are you sure that old thing will work? It looks fit for the scrap heap." Draco remarks, just to have something to say.

Harry turns to him, his eyes flashing with anger momentarily, "It was my father's."

Draco wants to ask why Harry said 'was' but he has a horrible sinking feeling that it isn't because Harry's dad gifted it to him. Instead, Harry's tone made it clear that, it was left and Harry kept hold of it.

"Sorry." Draco mumbles.

"We have a week to teach the mambo, not only the steps, but to a high standard. Let's get practicing." Harry orders, not acknowledging Draco's apology.

Draco steps forward, "Let's do this then, Potter."

They spent the best part of two hours going over the steps. Harry was patient, but bossy. Draco lost count, of how many times he accidentally stood on Harry's feet.

"Dance on the two!"* Harry snaps at him, after Draco makes the same mistake again.

"I'm doing my best." Draco snaps back.

He thinks he's doing rather well. He's had a few dance lessons when he was younger, but they never stuck. Not to mention, Harry was a big distraction.

Draco thought Harry was gorgeous from afar, and after being so close to him, he thought he was breathtaking. His skin was very smooth and clear. He had the most amazing dark long eyelashes, eyelashes that fluttered over the most stunning green eyes Draco had ever seen.

"Malfoy! Pay attention. Again. Do it again." He demands.

Draco really likes his body, and his face; but his mouth – he could do without the attitude.

Draco continued to practice relentlessly. Harry is leaning back against the stage, casually sipping his water as he watches Draco.

Draco could do with some water, the selfish git.

"Don't lean back."* Harry criticises.

Draco stops abruptly, "I'm done for today. Same time tomorrow?" He grits out, trying not to lose it with him.

"Sure, whatever. See you tomorrow, Malfoy." Harry replies.

Draco wants to tell him, it's Draco. Although, he had called him by his surname earlier. It's like they wind each other up. Draco has an urge to punch him and kiss him at the same time.

"Until then, Potter." Draco makes sure to call him 'Potter' and saunters out, in search of a much needed refreshment.

He spends the evening with, Pansy. She asks if he has his eye on anyone. She knows he's gay, and that he would have no desire to court Astoria.

"No. Not really. A few good looking staff members." He remarks casually.

"I've seen you with that..er..the handyman guy." She comments, clearly fishing for gossip.

"What Neville?" He asks.

"Ohh on first name basis are we?!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"It's not like that. We're…friends of sorts." He assures her, trying to calm her.

"…'of sorts'..like that's all it is." She nudges him.

"I assure you, it is nothing of the sort." He feels quite agitated now. He dare not tell her of his crush on Harry. She would never let him forget it.

Once again Draco was the first to arrive. Bored, he inspects the record player. The vinyl from yesterday, still in position. Draco wonders if Harry owns anything modern, like a iPod or iPhone. He has yet to see him with one, it would look weird in this environment. Maybe it's a rule, no staff were allowed anything that didn't fit with the aesthetic of the resort.

He jumped when he heard, "Sorry, I'm late. Shall we begin?" He offered no further explanation as to why he was late. Draco was pleased to note that he seemed to have dropped the attitude today.

The music started and they began once more. After Harry had shown Draco the steps, Harry would dance the 'follow role' and Draco the lead, simply because Draco was filling in for Harry, who was the lead.

"Don't put your heal down."* Harry instructed for what felt like the hundredth time.

"I didn't." Draco responded defensively.

"Stay on your toes. Listen to me."* Harry groans frustrated.

"Keep your back straight."* He orders.

Draco corrected his posture and tried to concentrate on the steps, and not get distracted by Harry's bare arms – as he was wearing a black vest.

Harry steps forward; side on to Draco, and places one hand on Draco's stomach and one on his lower back; holding him in place, trying to correct his posture. Moving with Draco, so his hands didn't slip.

"Don't lean back, shoulders down."* Harry advised.

It was too much to remember. Draco suspected he was an awful dancer, but as Harry had no other option he had to put up with him.

Draco huffed in annoyance at himself. Sensing Draco was struggling, Harry halts his steps.

"You have to feel the music."* He explained softly. "Like a heartbeat."

Puzzled at his words, Draco brushes his hair back, and frowns at him.

To his dismay; as he still felt nervous around Harry, Harry takes hold of his hand and places it over his heart. Draco's hand, palm flat on Harry's chest. Harry then covers Draco's hand with his own, and his other hand holding Draco's wrist.

Draco hopes he's not drooling. He wants to just melt into a puddle. Harry's chest is firm- obviously, and he can feel his heart beating. The space between their bodies is tiny, and the atmosphere is charged.

"Boom boom."* Harry whispers, as he begins the dance steps, still holding Draco's hand to his chest.

They don't break eye contact, as their feet move, and Draco holds his chest.

Draco had never lusted after someone as much as he is lusting over Harry. Yes, he had found other men attractive in the past. Then, he could control his feelings, get on with his day and ignore his crush. With Harry, the desire to touch, kiss, just be close to him was consuming his thoughts and it just grew each time he saw him. Raw animalistic desire.

Harry drops his hand, pulling Draco's away as he does so.

"Better. Remember, feel the music." He complements. He looks a bit flustered, and Draco hopes he hasn't figured out that he fancies him.

"Tomorrow, don't come here. Go to the dance studio." He instructs, clearly dismissing him.

Draco leaves. So far they've practised in the cabin that the staff hold their parties. It's in the staff quarters and runs no risk of Draco's family seeing him. Why Harry wanted to move to the public studio, that was open to all guests; was beyond him.

He had to endure another evening with his parents and Astoria. He used thoughts of Harry to get him through.

The dance studio was definitely superior, compared to where they had previously practiced.

Harry was here before him; for once, and Draco was mildly surprised to see that Ginny was also there.

He greeted them, removing his jumper and placing it on top of the piano.

"Ginny, is here to run through the dance with you. That way you'll have a feel for the dance with a woman." Harry enlightened Draco.

It went well. It was extremely awkward, and Draco felt like he was missing something. Ginny and Harry kept sharing knowing looks, not realising they were making him feel uncomfortable.

The dance practice went better than expected, Draco worked well with Ginny. He wasn't distracted by her. Every now and then he'd catch the sight of Harry, from the corner of his eye and slip up.

He left the studio believing by next Thursday he'd be capable of pulling off a semi-decent dance routine. He was far too busy thinking about next Thursday, he didn't see the tiny old lady he danced with the first day he arrived.

She dropped her handbag as they collided. Draco apologised immediately, bending down to pick up the contents of her bag. He thought It odd that she had more than one purse/wallet. He put them back inside her bag and handed it back to her.

He refused to go another boring dinner and dance with his parents. Pansy was busy waiting for Cormac apparently he's been a bit off with her, and she wanted to know why. Draco tried stopping her, but once she had an idea stuck in her head that was it.

After a quick dinner, he took a walk. He found a pretty spot down by the lake, and sat to take in the peacefulness. Harry was strange. The tension between them was real; Draco had decided. It was thick in the air, it was impossible not to notice. Draco wandered if this was why, Harry had Ginny come today, to act as a buffer between them. That way Harry wouldn't have to get close to him.

There were only two possible reasons he was acting this way. One; Harry was straight and Draco made him feel uncomfortable, so he enlisted the help of Ginny. Or, two, he felt the chemistry between them too, and needed Ginny there to stop him doing something that could get him in trouble at work.

Draco hoped it was the latter. More than hoped. He never wanted someone as bad as he wanted Harry. This was the first time he had looked at another man, and gotten hard thinking of the things he wanted to do to him. He found men in the past attractive, and could get hard thinking about them later on. Never then and there, in front of them. It was exhilarating and embarrassing at the same time.

His time alone was interrupted by the man he was lusting after.

"Hey," he greeted as he sat down next to Draco. "Not with your…"

"She's not my girlfriend." Draco quickly corrects.

Harry glances at him, and smiles, "I was going to say, not with your parents. Astoria is not your girlfriend, good to know."

Draco winces, "No. No she's not. Never has been, and never will be. My parents, they….they have an uncontrollable need to set me up. Of course it's all wasted on me. I'll never date, let alone marry any of their choices." He confesses, as he looks out over the lake.

Harry picks up a pebble and throws it, "Why?" He blurts, turning and making eye contact, "Why would you never date any of their choices?" He clarifies.

Draco thinks he seems a bit on edge. Draco continues to look directly at him, feeling brave for a change, "Because, all of their choices are female." He states.

Harry's eyes bore into him, "Oh really. So if they lined up…say….a male suitor, you'd consider it?"

Draco swallows, he knows this is a pivotal moment for them, he knows it will change things, "Sure. Although the men they would choose, they'd be too pompous for me. I prefer my men…."

Harry leans in, his mouth very close to his when they hear, "Harry! Harry are you down here somewhere? You're wanted up at the main lodge." Neville's voice carries down to them.

Harry jumps back, stands, brushes dirt off his trousers. He stares purposefully at Draco, before turning and leaving, "I'm here. I'm on my way."

Draco exhales, he had been holding his breath from the moment he thought Harry was going to kiss him. Picking up a pebble too, he throws it, watching as it skims across the lake.

There is always tomorrow, Draco tells himself.

Draco was once again in the studio, but was relieved to note it was just Harry.

His stomach didn't seem to agree, it tided itself up into knots at the thought of being alone with Harry.

Things had definitely changed since the first rehearsal, Harry wasn't as snappish with him, or rude in some cases. He was being friendlier, kinder. Yes, he still instructed Draco, when he made mistakes, or criticised him; but his tone was not as severe as it once had been, not as biting.

Half an hour into the rehearsal and Draco decided Harry was in a playful mood. He was laughing freely, giving Draco plenty of smiles, and lots of extra touching. Touches that were not required for the dance. A subtle hand on his lower back for example, as he held eye contact. It caused Draco's heart rate to elevate and the desire for Harry to flare up.

It was a different Harry. He was being open, and not closed off. He was smiling, and laughing. Initiating touches and his whole body language was that of someone who wanted his attention.

Harry lifted his arms to make a rectangle, elbows bent and arms out; an L shape with his arms, Draco had the same posture, stood facing one another.

Draco held onto Harry's hands; their arms making a rectangle shape.

"Spaghetti arms," Harry said teasingly, "This is my dance space and, this is your dance space."* He indicated by letting go of one of his hands and gesturing the empty space between them.

"Hold frame, don't go into my space."* he instructed, smiling at him.

Draco wasn't sure what was better. He liked the flirty Harry; compared to the sullen one, with a chip on his shoulder. But, the flirty Harry, was very distracting. It threw his concentration off, made him feel unbalanced and off kilter. His brain couldn't process all the information Harry was throwing at him. He just keep thinking very rude and lustful thoughts.

Draco had his head bowed, one to avoid those damn eyes, and two to watch his footwork, to concentrate on the steps.

"Look at me,"* Harry requested. Draco looked up, eyes locking with Harry's. "you have to look at the person you dance with, always." He explained.

Draco couldn't form words, he wasn't capable, so he gave a small nod to show he understood.

Harry spun him and Draco looked at his feet again, "Look at me!" Harry firmly told him.

Draco looked up and he somehow managed to head-but Harry's chin.

"Sorry." He choked out, completely embarrassed.

They practiced for another fifteen minutes, before Harry called it a day.

"Go get lunch and meet me back in the same cabin from first practice. The studio is booked up this afternoon. You need to concentrate, we only have two days before the show." He sounded disheartened.

Draco knew he had been a little off today. It was Harry. He was far too distracting. All flirty, and hot. Wearing a tightly fitted black vest and all those smiles.

"Sure. See you later." He wanted to remind Harry, that he was doing him a favour. That he was trying his best. He didn't though, instead he turned and walked away.

Draco couldn't eat much, and Pansy kept nagging him to tell her what was the matter. He managed to convince her that he was fed up with being forced to spend time with Astoria, and that he was bored here.

"Not hanging out with, Neville?" She asked, her meaning clear, and her expression amused.

"No. Not at all." He replied.

She arched an eyebrow, "I saw you the other day leaving the staff quarters." She teased him, trying to goad him into either showing some reaction on his face, or, blurting something out without thinking.

"And," he casually drooled. Trying to sound bored. Even though he was panicking slightly. "I wanted to enquire about dance lessons, but changed my mind." He answered.

"Sure. Whatever, don't tell your best friend. I won't tell anyone. Besides I'm one to talk, I've been sneaking there myself visiting Cormac." She admitted.

Draco was late for his afternoon practice, he really wanted to stay and tell Pansy. Tell her everything. Tell her to stay away from Cormac. But, instead he made a show of looking at his watch.

Standing he smiled apologetically at her, "I said I'd meet, Astoria. Promise to talk properly soon."

Pansy narrowed her eyes at him, she wasn't convinced but for now she let it go, "Say hi to 'her' for me." She sarcastically said, making a speech marks with her fingers as she said 'her'.

Draco ran to the cabin, as it was raining. It wasn't heavy, but enough to soak you if you weren't quick.

When he entered the cabin, the apology about his tardiness was wedged in his throat, due to the sight of Harry.

Luckily Harry, had yet to turn around, he was leaning over the record player. He was not wearing a top. Nothing. Not one single piece of fabric covered his upper body. Just black trousers; with a belt, and shoes. That was it. His hair was damp from the rain, and curling at his neck.

Draco licked his lips, swallowed and called, "Sorry. Pansy kept me talking."

Harry spun around, "Did you get caught in the rain?"

Draco nodded.

"Me too. My top got soaked. You don't mind if I stay like this do you?" He asked.

Draco wanted to say, 'of course not, and while you're at it, you can take your trousers off too', what he actually said was, "Makes no difference to me."

He hoped Harry couldn't see through the lie.

Harry was in a bit of a mood, and was taking it out on Draco. Draco's patience with him was starting to wear thin.

He roughly took hold of Draco's hips, "You have hips, use them!" He snapped.

Draco counted to three in his head, focusing his attention on Harry's rather yummy looking chest.

They continued on, "Down, turn and bow." *Harry called out as they did the moves.

"Ow my back," he yelled, clutching his lower back, "are you trying to kill me."* He continued, voice agitated and raised.

Draco had stood back up, and was looking down at Harry, who was still knelt down on one knee. He dare not reply, he may regret what he says.

Harry stood and walked into his space, he looked cross, his eyebrows drawn down and his eyes blazing, "You've got to concentrate. Is this your idea of fun!"* He gritted out.

That was it. That was the final straw. He could no longer stand being spoken down to like that.

Draco glared at him, "We're supposed to do the show in two days. You won't show me the lifts, I'm not sure on the turns. I'm doing all of this this to save your ass, but I'd rather drop you on it." He yelled, pissed off.

Harry blinked at him, silent for a few moments before saying, "Let's get outta here."

This shocked Draco enough, to stop being angry.

"What?" He asked puzzled.

Harry was putting his wet top back on. He found a jacket, and repeated, "Let's get out of here."

Draco grinned, he had no idea what Harry was planning, but there was not a hope in hell that he was going to refuse.

When they opened the door, it was a relief to see it had stopped raining. Harry walked, and Draco followed. Harry came to a stop next to a motorbike.

Draco gawked at it. Harry removed a helmet from the storage box on the back. He handed it to Draco. Draco's brain had misfired, he was malfunctioning. Harry on a bike. Harry in a leather Jacket. Harry wanting him to ride on the bike with him. It was all too much for him.

Harry must have mistaken his silence for fear, "It's alright. I'm a good rider. I'll take care. Go slower. You'll have to trust me." He swung his leg over and sat at the front, hands already gripping the handlebars.

Draco copied him, and sat behind him. He wasn't sure what to do with his hands. Some bikes had a metal handle at the back, so the pillion could hold onto it behind their back. This one did not.

Harry looked over his shoulder at him, and Draco almost fell off the bike.

"Hold on." He ordered.

Draco held his hands up and shrugged to show he didn't know where to hold on, "Hold on to what?"

Harry gave him one hell of a sexy smirk, "To me of course."

Draco snaked his arms around his waist. Holding on loosely. That was until the bike started and the speed increased. Then he gripped Harry tighter.

Harry obviously knew the area well. He was confident on the roads, and appeared to know his destination.

They ended up at a secluded spot. A lake surrounded by trees.

It was no longer raining, and the air was humid; it was warm. Harry climbed off the bike and helped Draco off.

"I come here all the time. It's beautiful. It's a place I can think, sit in silence and contemplate things." He confessed, sharing part of himself with Draco.

Draco briefly squeezed his hand, before running towards the lake.

Harry cried out, "Draco…" His face reflecting his confusion, "what are you doing?"

Draco stopped at the edge of the lake, "Look…" he pointed to a fallen tree wedged in between the sides of the river bank.

He removed his shoes, and walked across the log like he was on a balance beam. They log was thick, but it still took a lot of effort to remain standing.

He reached the other side, carefully turned and sat down. His legs dangling down either side.

"Your turn, Potter." He challenged.

Harry removed his shoes, socks and leather jacket. He carefully put one foot on the tree.

Draco, made the most of Harry being occupied with the tree, to check him out. Smart black trousers; that appeared to be his standard uniform - which made has ass look delectable. Teamed with a tight fitting black vest. Leaving his bare arms on show. His muscly, very attractive bare arms.

Harry made his way towards Draco, slowly. Arms held out to help him balance. He stopped a few feet away, and sat down.

Draco wanted to talk to him, get to know him; just discover everything he could about him.

"How long have you been dancing?" He asked casually.

"Gosh, growing up I danced a lot. Then one day when I was sitting around at a local youth club, a guy came in and said he was looking for some people to join his dance troupe. He held an audition of sorts. I was accepted, and have danced ever since." He explained, thankful for the opportunity. Who knows how his life would have gone if he didn't get into dance.

"That's amazing." Draco enthused.

"Yes. I was very lucky. I was at a very crucial part of my life. I could have easily been persuaded into the wrong kind of life. The foster home was awful, and no one wants to adopt a fully grown teenaged boy. One with issues." He laughed darkly.

Draco felt awful for bringing it up. Harry obviously had a difficult childhood.

Harry sensed Draco felt bad, he smiled reassuringly at him, "It is fine, Malfoy. In fact it's nice to talk about it."

Ceasing the chance, as he had a feeling Harry wouldn't always be as forthcoming.

"When you say foster home…." He started and trailed off, not sure what he was asking, and regretting that he did.

"I've always lived in foster homes. Well, no. Not always. Both my parents died young. My mums sister refused to take me in; or so the story goes. I was staying in care for a long time. Then one day, my godfather showed up, and took me in. He gave me dads old record player and photos and things." He explained.

Draco could tell how much Harry loved his godfather, the affection in his voice was tenfold.

Harry's smile dropped, "Then…then…he died too. By that time I was a teenager. I went back into the care system. Stayed at various foster homes. Then I joined the dance company, and traveled with them doing performances. They disbanded, and all the dancers went their separate ways. Apart from Ginny and I. We landed this job here, ever summer. We work all over during the rest of the year."

Draco moved a bit closer, he reached out and placed his hand on top of Harry's, "Sorry."

"Don't be. It's a fact of life, that it can be shit. What about you, what's your story?" He prompted.

Draco was a little embarrassed, compared to Harry, he's had an easy life.

Harry must have read his mind, because he reassuringly told him, "Everyone has their own struggles. No matter how big or small. You shouldn't compare your problems with others. There is always someone worse of than you, that's true, but it doesn't mean your issues are not valid or real. It may seem trivial to me, but to you it's a big deal. So, I want to know. Tell me." He requested, their fingers now interlocked.

"I'm going to sound like a right spoilt tosser." He voiced his concerns, "But, I'll tell you because you asked and because you shared your story with me."

Draco looked down at the bark on the tree, not wanting to see Harry's expressive eyes.

"My family are rich. Rich, powerful and very high up in society. Growing up in such a household; it can be very lonely and cold. I don't doubt my parents love. Things are the way they are, it's always been like that, for generations. I had a nanny to look after me growing up, and then I was sent to boarding school from a very young age. Only coming home in the holidays. Where money was always seen as a fix. I was homesick and missed my parents, I'd get sent something new and expensive. I know you're probably thinking, 'Gee what a hard life', but all I've ever wanted was their time, their full attention, their support, their approval and most importantly their love." He admitted, feeling stupid for seeing it as a issue.

Harry squeezed his shoulder with his free hand, "I will never underestimate the pain of a person, because in all honesty, everyone is struggling with something. Some people are just better at hiding it than others."

Draco looked up and took in Harry's sincere face, "Thank you. My parents love me. They just…it isn't expressed or shown openly. I finished boarding school a few years ago, I managed to put off making any decisions by going traveling with my friend, Pansy. Eventually my parents will expect me to get settled into a career – one they approve of, and get married, start a family and carry on the Malfoy name." He begrudgingly informed Harry.

"Do you not want all of those things?" He asked, intrigued.

"Of course I do. But I want the freedom to choose my own career. To marry whom I see fit, and that will never be accepted or allowed." He confessed.

"Why?"

"They want me to marry into a well known family. One that has a good standing and money. They want me to marry a woman." He groused, feeling the injustice of the situation.

"Is that why Astoria…"

"Yes. I'm not going to even consider it. The thing is, my parents do not know that I am….I'm….I like men. No woman can ever be suitable, as I don't want a woman." It felt good telling Harry of all people this.

They stared at each other, and for a fraction of a second Draco thought Harry was going to kiss him. However, Harry pulled his hand away, and carefully stood up.

"Let's practice balancing." He stated, not looking directly at him.

Draco sighed and stood too. They practiced on the tree for some time, untIl Draco fell into the water. Harry dived in immediately to check he was ok. He was. Thankfully falling in the water has broken the awkward tension between them.

Harry was laughing once again. He swam to the edge, removed his vest and threw it onto the shore. Swimming further out, he told Draco to follow.

"I'm going to show you the lifts. I'll lift you at first, then you can try lifting me. Fortunately the girl you will be lifting is a lit smaller and weighs less than me." He explained.

Draco swam over, trying not to stare at a topless Harry; a wet Harry. His hair wet, and pushed back. They failed the first few attempts. Eventually Harry managed to lift Draco. To Draco's amusement. He laughed so hard, Harry dropped him.

Draco didn't have the upper arm strength as what Harry had. He couldn't lift him, and after too many attempts, they called it quits.

Laying out on the bank, waiting for their clothes to dry a little. Draco cast around for a topic to talk about. His eyes landed on the motorbike.

"How long have you had the bike for?" He asked, turning on his side, head on his hand and propped up on his elbow.

Harry was stretched out, on his back; sitting slightly up, supported by his elbows.

"It was my godfathers. He left it to me. I wasn't old enough to ride it, when he died. I never forgot about it, and as soon as I was able, I took my bike test and retrieved the bike from storage." He revealed.

Draco covered his face with his other hand, "Fuck…sorry. I wouldn't have asked if I knew that. I didn't mean to bring up your godfather again."

Draco felt his wrist being tugged, and his hand was pulled away from his face. Harry was smiling down at him, "It's fine. Really."

Harry looked at his watch, "We better head back. I have a show later and people may be looking for you." He reluctantly told him.

This time Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist without being told to do so. He may have even held on a little tighter than strictly necessary.

Harry dropped him off and sped off towards the staff quarters. Draco's parents hadn't even realised he had been gone all afternoon. Pansy teased him over dinner, claiming she never saw Neville all afternoon either.

Before Draco knew it, it was the night of the show. He had asked Pansy to tell his parents he wasn't feeling very well, and was in bed with a headache. Pansy was beside herself thinking Draco was with Neville. Draco had given up correcting her, instead letting her think what she wanted.

Ginny was waiting for him, she was behind the wheel of a Ford Anglia, it was pale blue with a white roof, it was also rusty and looked as if it had seen better days. Harry was in the back seat. Draco suspected that was because the car was only a two door, and it was easier if Draco could get straight in the front. Draco opened the door and got in, greeting them as he did so. He hoped his nerves weren't too apparent.

Ginny seemed on edge and Draco wasn't sure if that was from Draco doing the show, and representing them, or, because she had her appointment with the doctor later.

She parked and helped carry the bags. Harry told her he was going to find Cho and tell her that he wasn't dancing with her tonight, and that they had someone to step in.

Ginny held out a hanger, with a black cover over it, "Here put your costume on. Then come out and I'll do your hair and make up."

Draco nodded, feeling too sick to talk. He had a sudden case of stage fright.

As Ginny was fixing his hair; with far too much hair gel in his opinion, she softly said, "I don't sleep around. I thought he loved me. I thought I was special."*

Draco smiled kindly at her. He could tell she just wanted to clarify that, she didn't want to talk about it, or even have Draco's sympathy. She just needed to tell him.

To move on, Draco complained about his hair, "It's too much. All slicked back. Makes me look very pointy." He mocked.

She laughed, "It's to prevent your hair falling into your face during the dance. It was either slicked back with gel, or hairspray. I thought you'd prefer gel." She said shoving his shoulder lightly. Draco took that as her accepting him. Not necessarily friends, but he could tell she no longer kept her guard up around him. It was nice.

"Thanks for helping me get ready. I'm a bag of nerves." He confessed.

She patted his shoulder, gently this time, "You'll do fine. Thank you for stepping in for us."

Harry arrived with a small girl, "Cho, Draco. Draco, Cho. Ginny is busy later. I'll be back after the show to pick you up Draco." With that he indicated for Ginny to get her stuff.

She wished him luck and waited in the hall. Harry hesitated, hovering in the doorway. Finally he said, "You look great. You're going to nail it." With one last lingering look, he left.

Draco exhaled, swallowing down his nerves, he could do this for them; for Harry. He started up a conversation with Cho, and his nerves slowly began to fade.

Overall the show went well. He chickened out on the lift, and Cho smoothly did a random move to hide the fact that they didn't do it. After the dance, as Draco and Cho were taking a bow, he saw the little old couple from the holiday resort. His gut clenched and a wave of cold dread flooded through him. What if they recognised him? They took one more bow and left. Thankfully Draco was sure the old couple didn't spot him.

Ginny had taken her bag. Leaving just his clothes and the empty hanger. He changed out of his costume, zipping it back in the protective cover on the hanger. He had no make up remover, and didn't have time to wash his hair. Leaving his hair and make up as it was, he hung the costume over his forearm and made his way out the front to look for Harry. He knew it wouldn't be Ginny picking him up, she'd be recovering from her procedure. Harry had also said earlier, that he'd be back to pick him up.

He was expecting Harry on his motorbike. Rather than Harry, Neville pulled up in Ginny's car.

Draco put the costume on the backseat and climbed in the front.

"How did it go?" Neville asked. Draco thought he sounded too chirpy. Like he was over compensating.

"Good. I messed up the lift, but good." He unenthusiastically answered. A little disappointed that Harry wasn't the one to collect him.

He voiced his question, "Where's Harry?" Doing his best to keep his voice level and to keep the hurt out of his tone.

"He's….er….he's with Ginny." He anxiously replied. "Something went wrong with the procedure. Ginny made us leave, we waited outside. The doctor, he…I don't think he was a qualified doctor. He had a dirty knife and a fold out table. Ginny said he didn't use any pain relief or anaesthetic. We could hear her screaming. Harry kicked in the door. He's with her now. We don't know what to do. She's refusing to go to hospital. She's worried they'd call the police. The nearest one is far away, anyway."* He rushed out, as if he'd been holding it in.

Draco's face drained of colour, his money had paid for that dirty abortion. He felt awful. For Ginny, for her friends, and for Harry. Slightly selfishly he worried if Harry would turn against him for supplying the money to make it possible.

The rest of the journey home was spent in silence. Draco had spent the time considering his options, and weighing the possible consequences.

As they pulled into the resort, Draco turned to Neville, "I know a doctor. A real doctor." He opened the door, running in the direction of Pansy's cabin. Pansy's father was a doctor.

He banged on the door. Pansy answered, frowning at his appearance and his frantic behaviour.

"Draco, what is it?" She demanded, worried.

"I need your father. Please, Pansy. It's urgent, an emergency. We need a doctor." He pleaded desperately. He had yet to see Ginny, but he knew it was critical she got help.

Pansy questioned him no more, turning to go wake her father. After what felt like a long time, Mr Parkinson emerged. Draco escorted him to Ginny's cabin. He remembered the way, from the night Harry had carried her.

Pansy had stayed behind, as they left he could hear her reassuring her mother.

The door was closed; not fully, a slither of a gap remained. It was evident it had been kicked, the lock broken.

Draco knocked and then entered, Dr Parkinson following him inside. Draco met Harry's eyes, and he could see the anguish in them. He prayed he had done the right thing. Ginny's life was on the line; who cared if their jobs were. You could get another job, but you only had one life.

Mr Parkinson introduced himself to Ginny, who is clutching her stomach, withering around crying.

Mr Parkinson puts on gloves and prepares a pain relief injection, "Who is responsible for this girl?" He asks the room firmly.

Harry is pacing, he looks over at Ginny and speaks up, "I am."

He glares at Harry briefly, before telling everyone to evacuate the room.

They all wait outside. Draco stands next to Harry on the veranda, sliding his hand into Harry's. They don't speak, and Harry doesn't look at him. Draco is comforted by the fact that Harry has not pulled his hand away.

A long time later, Mr Parkinson emerges, Drs kit in hand. He closes the door, leaving it slightly ajar.

Harry lets go of Draco's hand, "Thank you, sir. For everything you've done." He holds out his hand inviting Mr Parkinson to shake it.

Mr Parkinson looks at Harry, then at his hand in disgust. He ignores it and Harry drops his hand, moving it inside his trouser pocket.

"Draco, come." He orders. " I've known you since you were a baby, you've disappointed me tonight. I will not mention this to your father, for that poor girls sake." He sternly lectures.

Draco glances back to Harry, who smiles weakly at him before entering Ginny's room. Draco walks back with Mr Parkinson. He returns to his own cabin, but he cannot rest. His mind is all over the place, and all he wants is Harry.

He takes a shower. Removing the hair gel and makeup. Still feeling unsettled he sneaks out once more, heading to Harry's private quarters. They had practiced there once. He hopes he is back.

He knocks, and is relieved when Harry opens the door. Harry is topless once again. He steps aside, silently inviting Draco in. Draco hesitates once inside, he has no idea where to sit.

Harry quickly picks up the items of clothing scattered on a chair, "Sorry."

Draco reassures him that it's fine. Sitting on the now empty chair.

They sit in awkward silence for a short while, until Draco can no longer stand it, and blurts, "Sorry for the way Mr Parkinson treated you." He feels ashamed at how he looked at Harry. He also feels awful, as he knows his father would probably look at him in the same way.

"No, not at all. What he did…how he saved Ginny…"* Harry gushes.

"No! I'm sorry for the way he treated YOU."* He interrupts.

Harry had moved and was now sitting on the edge of his bed, "People treat me like I'm nothing, because I am nothing."* He remarks, his voice showed he believed in what he was saying.

"Not true. You're everything!"* Draco cries out.

Harry shakes his head in disagreement, "Someone like me. No. I'm not brave. I've had to fend for myself; losing my parents and my godfather…it doesn't make me special. You, you're not scared of anything. What you did tonight…getting help it took a lot of courage." He responds his words coming out in a rush.

Draco had stood up suddenly, halfway through Harry's speech. He's pacing and when he hears Harry say 'you're not scared of anything' he bites his tongue until Harry is finished.

As soon as he stops taking, Draco passionately tells him, "Me? I'm scared of everything. I'm scared of what I saw, I'm scared of what I did, of who I am, and most of all I'm scared of walking out of this room and never feeling the rest of my whole life the way I feel when I'm with you."* he confesses heatedly.

Harry also stands, he's watching Draco intently. The air is charged with sexual tension.

Harry is at a loss, he isn't sure what to do. He heads to the record player and makes a move to switch it off.

"No, leave it on." Draco requests.

He walks over to Harry, and runs his hands over his chest; upwards, towards his neck. He wraps his hands around his neck.

"Dance with me?" He softly asks. Dancing relaxes Harry, and Draco knows it.

Harry does not answer, instead he takes a firm hold of Draco's hips. He still doesn't talk, their eyes meet and the look itself says it all. Draco can see that Harry wants him, just as much as Draco wants him in return. He feels faint, his stomach is fluttering – anticipating what may happen.

They move slowly to the music. Harry pulls Draco closer by the hips. Their upper bodies brushing against each other. Harry snakes his hands around his waist, his hands resting on his lower back. Gradually they make their way down, brushing over his bum. He squeezes one cheek, pushing Draco forward at the same time. Their half hard cocks rub together, the fabric of their trousers causing a delightful friction.

Draco is stunned by the turn of events, he's apprehensive; but he wants it. He wants Harry.

Harry's hands let go of his behind, and begin to tug at Draco's thin jumper. Draco lifts his arms up, hands above his head, in order for Harry to remove his top completely.

Harry hungrily drinks in the sight of a bare chested Draco. His pupils darken and he licks his lips. His hands roam up and down Draco's back, appreciating every muscle, every inch.

Draco runs his fingers through Harry's hair at the back of his neck; Harry smiles blissfully at him. He looks happy, relaxed.

Their dancing is in sync, moving effortlessly together. Draco could no longer hear the music, the world around him had gone quiet, and the only thing on his mind was how much he wanted to kiss Harry.

He leans in, ever so slightly. His heart is pounding and his thoughts are frantic. His mouth hovers in front of Harry's. Harry closes the small gap between their lips, capturing Draco's mouth in a searing kiss. His thoughts are no longer frantic. He's not thinking at all. He's feeling. All that he is, all that he wants, is poured into that kiss.

It had started off small, gentle. Both testing the waters, hesitant. It built up slowly, Draco holds the side of Harry's face as the kiss intensifies.

Harry kisses all sweet one moment; all gentle and sensuous. To switching to full on passionate, aggressive kissing; lip biting and firm. Harry's hands are caressing his neck, as Draco's hands are trailing patterns up and down Harry's spine.

Harry hooks his hands under Draco's bum, lifting him. Draco instinctively wraps his legs around his waist. Harry holds him like that momentarily, while he kisses him once more. He carries him to the bed. Draco lays down, Harry poised above him. He straddles Draco, lowering his head to kiss and lick the dip in Draco's neck; just above his chest.

Draco is turned on, he's hard. He's never had sex before, but he knows he wants to. He wants to give himself completely to Harry. He moans as Harry's erection glides over his own. Harry is slowly kissing the side of his neck and down to his left shoulder. Taking his time.

"Potter…" Draco groans. His voice begging for more.

Harry climbs off him and the bed, he removes his trousers; leaving his underwear. Draco's hands shake as he removes his own trousers. Harry resumes his prior position. Harry's hands and mouth are once again caressing his neck.

Placing kisses down his neck, trailing the tips of his index and middle fingers, from one of Draco's shoulders, to the dip in the centre of his neck. His fingers lingering to swirl over the spot in a slow, circular motion. Then Harry leans in, moving his mouth over the spot he just touched. Kissing it, using his breath to warm the area.

Draco is lightly touching Harry too. He isn't as sure of himself as Harry is. Draco's brain unhelpfully informs him that's because Harry has done this before. He shoves the thought aside, opting to trust Harry. To enjoy the moment.

The combination of the heat of Harry's breath, and the feel of his lips and fingers was helping to relax him. His whole body was tingling.

Draco ran the tips of his fingers up both sides of Harry, from his rib cage to the hips. His touch was firm, and Harry arched in pleasure.

They move in and kiss; three quick and needy kisses.

Harry kisses and touches Draco's upper body, working his way down. He runs his hands over his legs. Licking his finger to increase stimulation, he slowly made a path. Running it from Draco's mid–inner thigh to the top. Harry then repeated this, following the path he just traced with his tongue, teasing, working his way to Draco's groin.

Draco gives himself to Harry completely. Harry is an attentive, caring and passionate lover. Yes, his first time hurt. Yes, there were moments of awkward uncomfortableness. But there were also tender, amazing unforgettable moments. Draco couldn't have asked for a more perfect night. Not only was his first time perfect; he had shared it with someone who he felt a great deal for.

Draco spends the night. He wakes next to Potter, who's sprawled out; obviously accustomed to having the bed to himself. Draco watches him. Not quite believing it happened. Harry wakes, and smiles sleepily at him, "Morning." He greets, his voice scratchy from lack of use. Or maybe it was because he was rather vocal last night.

Draco grins at him, "Morning, Potter."

They share a few kisses, before Harry gets up. Informing Draco he wanted to shower before his morning dance lessons begin. Draco tells him he'd better go sneak back before his parents notice he's gone. Harry looks crestfallen for a split second, before smiling and giving Draco a kiss goodbye.

Draco contemplates what had caused Harry to look so disappointed. He hasn't got time to mull it over. He creeps into his bed, not long after his mother wakes him. Telling him to get ready for breakfast.

His parent join the Parkinson's, this was routine. Draco cannot look Pansy or Mr Parkinson in the eye.

"Lucius, I was thinking of returning home early to beat the traffic. I suggest you do the same." Mr Parkinson casually announces.

Pansy looks outraged, "No daddy. We'll miss the end of season show!" She sounds scandalised.

Draco suspects that isn't the real reason, she is outraged at the prospect of leaving early; she won't get to see Cormac.

Lucius coolly replies, "Thank you for the suggestion. However, we shall be staying until the final day."

Draco breathes a sigh of relief.

After breakfast Pansy insists they spend time together. In other words she wants the gossip. She quizzes him of course. He doesn't tell her about Ginny, it's not his place to do so. He doesn't even tell her about Harry; not yet. He wants to keep last night to himself, to cherish. If he told Pansy, she'll ruin it and ask too many questions.

She asks why he was wearing make up and his hair style, he knows he has to answer at least one of her questions in order for her to back off.

"I've been having dance lessons. Last night I entered a dance competition at another hotel. Cash prize. Thought I should start squirrelling away my own money, if my parents disown me, at least I will have funds. However I didn't win. Neville drove me home." He mentioned Neville to throw Pansy.

Pansy finally leaves him alone at lunchtime; she had a picnic date with Cormac. Draco tried warning her once again, again she chose to ignore him.

Draco decides to go check on Ginny. It's the polite thing to do; besides he's worried about her. He's pleased to see her looking a lot better. She smiles at him, and this time her eyes also smile. Reflecting how happy she is to see him. There is a giant teddy in a chair, it is wearing a red bowtie and takes up the whole chair. Draco assumes it's a get well gift from Ginny's friends.

Draco sits on the edge of her bed and they talk, Draco apologises about giving her the money for the dodgy doctor. She tells him off. Tells him to not be silly, and she thanks him for getting Dr Parkinson.

A knock sounds at the door, and Ginny calls enter. Harry walks in. Harry asks after her, and she tells him the same as she told Draco.

Adding, "Dr Parkinson was just here actually. He said I will be able to still have children." She beams at Harry.

Harry is acting a bit strange, he hasn't sat down and he hadn't looked at Draco. Making it obvious he was avoiding looking at him.

"That's fantastic news, Gin. It really is." He enthuses.

Draco can't stand the awkward tension any more, he stands and says goodbye to them. Leaving in a hurry, not bothering to look at Harry. His guts clench, he feels sick. Did Harry regret last night? Was he just a conquest?

Draco was going to just leave, but couldn't. He needs to see Harry. He sits on the porch steps. Waiting outside Ginny's cabin.

Ginny warns Harry about getting involved with guests. She knows Harry, and she can see he's falling for Draco. She doesn't want him to get heartbroken, when Draco and his family leave the resort after the holiday comes to an end. Shes worried that Harry is a summer fling.

Harry comes out, and sees Draco waiting. Draco stands and meets his eye. He wants to say so much, but he can't seem to get the words out.

Harry sighs, "I have to go. I've got to go teach a lesson."* Harry excuses himself.

Draco lets him go. Harry gets a few steps away, before Draco calls out to him, "Potter!"

He turns and they stare intently at one another. Draco had called his name was such emotion, he hopes Harry can see that. Harry smiles at him, a reassuring smile; before turning to leave once more.

That evening, it's raining once again. His parents were actually in the cabin. He finishes a game of chess with his father, then hurriedly locates his coat.

"Where are you going in this weather?" His mother enquires.

"I promised Pansy I'd help her get ready for her date." He lies, effortlessly.

He goes to Harry. They make love again. Afterwards, in no rush to get dressed, they cuddle in bed. Draco is tracing patterns on Harry's chest as they talk.

Not really thinking about what he's saying, Draco asks, "Have you had many partners?"*

Harry sits up, dislodging Draco, "No? You've to understand…"*

Draco has also sat up, pulling the sheet over his lower half, "No. I understand." He feels so foolish. Of course Harry has had other partners, and of course Draco won't be the last.

Harry becomes fidgety, he stands and puts on his jeans, "I was poor. I got this job, and the rich guests would throw themselves at me. Slipping room keys into my hand. Giving me money." He glances at Draco, his eyes full of anguish, "I thought they cared about me."* He mutters quietly.

Draco looks away from him and repeats, "It's alright. I understand," he pauses looking straight at Harry as he continues, "you were using them, that's all."*

Harry's eyes are blazing, "No! It was not like that. They were using me." He pleads desperate for Draco to understand. He takes a step closer to Draco, "You're not like that."

They kiss heatedly, frantically - rough and full of passion and eagerness.

That evening during dinner, Pansy confides in Draco. Tells him she plans on surprising Cormac and sleeping with him soon.

"No. Pansy, no." He protests.

Draco manages to catch Harry later, he's still at the studio. Draco flirts and teases him, with a little bit of coaxing he persuaded him to dance with him. They don't take it seriously, messing around. Laughing and joking.

Draco corrects Harry's frame, "Spaghetti arms…this is my dance space, and that is yours."* He teases confidently.

Harry drops to his knees, speaking the words of the song that's playing, "How do you call your lover boy?"*

"Come here, lover boy."* Draco responds with the next line of the song.

"And if he doesn't answer?"* Harry sings, his nose scrunching up.

"Oh lover boy."* Draco flirtatiously replies.

Harry moves towards Draco on his knees, "And if he still doesn't answer?"*

Draco gets on his knees too, making his way towards Harry, "I simply say, baby, oh sweet baby, you're the one…"*

They meet in the middle and kiss.

The song ends and a new song starts, they hear someone call up the stairs, "Harry?"

They jump apart, scrambling to stand quickly. Draco pretends to be practicing dance moves. Astoria emerges, she frowns at Harry and Draco.

"I didn't know you were taking dance lessons? Make sure you're getting your monies worth."* she tells him, as she walks over to Harry, who is now at the record player.

"I want to talk to you about the end of season dance." She enlightens him, "I think doing same old dance every year is boring. I say we mix it up a little this year."* She announces confidently.

Harry looks excited, "Really? That's great, Astoria. I have lots of ideas…"*

Astoria cuts him off, "I was think we do the pachenga." She delivers this revelation as if it's the best idea anyone has ever come up with.

Harry looks disappointed, he fiddles with the record player, "Sure. The pachenga."

Astoria says goodbye to Draco, leaving Harry to silently

stew.

Draco approaches him, hugging him from behind.

"I have so many good ideas, and no one takes me seriously." He grouses.

Draco kisses his shoulder, "Why don't you stand up to her?" Draco asks out loud, scolding Harry for letting Astoria talk down to him.

Harry turns in his arms, "Like you?" Harry snaps.

Draco ignores the snide remark and the snappish tone.

"Yeah, fight her on it." He attempts again.

Harry steps away from him, "I need this job lined up next summer." Harry grumbles. Hating how much he needs the money and how much he relies on this job.

Harry walks over to the window, Draco follows. They can see Pansy, Cormac and Pansy's father walking out of the dinning hall.

Harry stares at them. Dr Parkinson doesn't sneer at Cormac. He isn't looking at him in disgust. In fact he's looking at Cormac with respect. After all he is studying to become a doctor like him. Mr Parkinson would love for his daughter to marry a doctor like him.

Harry can feel anger build inside him, Cormac, the one who knocked Ginny up, left her in that situation,has gained the respect of a man who looks at him like he's a piece of shit.

He turns to look at Draco, his arms crossed, "Fight harder, huh?" He spits, "I don't see you fighting so hard. Telling daddy I'm your guy."* He seethes.

Draco touches his arm, "I will," he reassures, "it's complicated."* He concedes.

"I don't believe you, Malfoy." Harry states sadly, "I don't think that you ever had any intention of telling him."* he frostily admits.

Harry gives him the cold shoulder, Draco can see he's going to be in a mood for the rest of the evening, and leaves him alone.

Draco repeats Harry's words over and over in his head. He wished he could argue, but he meant what he said too, it is complicated. The thought of telling his father that he was not only gay; but in a relationship with Harry was too much for him to deal.

Draco barely sleeps, he stays away from Harry all morning and most of the afternoon. Trying to give him space, to give himself time to think. By late afternoon he goes in search of Harry. He tried a few places. His last place to look is Ginny's, he hopes Harry hasn't left the resort.

Ginny answers the door, opening it a fraction, "Is Harry here?" He asks immediately.

Ginny pushes the door so it is wide open, she looks back into the room, revealing Harry sat on her bed. Harry steps outside onto the porch. Ginny closes her door; one with a newly fitted lock.

Harry looks out in front of him, his back to Draco and his arms crossed. Draco hugs him from behind, his hands touching Harry's shoulders. He places a few kisses to Harry's shoulder.

Draco apologises and so does Harry. They embrace and kiss lovingly. Draco can feel the sickening feeling begin to ease off.

Past the side of the cabin Cormac walks by, he see Draco and Harry, and jeers, "I see you're slumming it Draco."

Harry vaults over the railings that surround the porch. He grips hold of the front of Cormac's Jumper. He punches him in the stomach, and again and again. Ginny comes back out, hearing the ruckus. Ginny and Draco watch as Cormac gets punched by Harry. Neither make an attempt to stop Harry, or get help.

Cormac falls to his knees and Harry takes a fistful of his hair, he yanks his head upwards, "You're not worth it." He says in disgust to him. He lets his hair go and moves to hug Draco around the waist.

Ginny goes back inside and Cormac hurries off. Harry is standing on the grass, Draco is still on the low porch. Harry has wrapped his arms around Draco's waist, his head leaning against Draco's chest. Draco runs his fingers through his hair, as he hugs him tightly. Taking comfort in one another.

The evening is taken up by helping Astoria, prepare for the final show. She managed to rope him in to help. He suddenly doesn't mind, when he discovers that Harry is also there preparing for the show.

Draco is painting the scenery, he goes unnoticed by a group of guests playing card games. The rich woman that was all over Harry, a long time ago arrives. She greets a man playing cards, and kisses him on the cheek.

He tells her he's playing poker tonight, and hands her a bundle of money, "I'm sure you can find something to entertain you. Private lessons."

She takes the money and sashays over to Harry. They're within hearing range of Draco. She strokes Harry's chest, and pushes the bundle of money into his shirt pocket. "I'm free tonight, come call on me." She informs him, voice dropping with desire. It's evident what she is suggesting.

Draco stares dumbfounded. Harry had said the guests did this, but, he had thought it wouldn't happen any more. Before Draco can lay into Harry. Harry walks over to the woman's husband. He pulls out the money, and hands it back.

"I'm busy setting up for the show. I cannot give your wife private dance lesson. It doesn't seem right to take your money." He honestly tells him. The man nods at him, the wife looking furious over his shoulder.

Draco feels giddy. Harry was making progress, and it was obvious the lady was after sex; and he said no.

That night Draco rewards Harry.

The same evening, Pansy dresses up and walks over to Cormac's. Ready to surprise him. She knocks, not waiting for an answer she pushes open the door. Right there in front of her, is Cormac. He's being straddled by the rich lady Harry had turned down. They're clearly in the middle of having sex.

Pansy stares at him in shock. She looks to the floor unable to see him with another woman. She spots a tacky pair of pink boxers briefs with pink hearts all over them. She screws her nose up in disgust, how distasteful. She spins on her heal and leaves. Fully prepared to convince her father not to write Cormac a character reference.

Pansy isn't at breakfast. Mr Parkinson said she's upset about something. Draco will check in on her later.

Astoria and her uncle join them.

"What is the matter with you?" Mrs Parkinson asks Mr Greengrass.

"Someone has been stealing wallets. The latest was taken yesterday." He reluctantly tells the group of adults.

"Vivian's husbands wallet was taken during the card game, and Vivian said Harry was there during that time. They've been stolen at other hotels, that only Harry has been too. It's never nice when you have to fire a member of staff." He explains, adding, "Come on, Astoria, time to fire your first member staff."

Draco cries out urgently, "No. He didn't do it."

Astoria shakes her head at him, "Stay out of it, Draco."

They leave, and Draco turns to his father, "I know for a fact that, Potter, did not steal those wallets." He pleads insistently.

Lucius eyes him critically, "How do you know?"

"I cannot say. I just do." He tries, knowing his father will not accept that answer.

"Stay out of it, he's been at the scene of the crimes." Lucius drawls.

Draco glances from his father to his mother, weighing up his options, "I know he didn't steel the wallet last night. As I was with him, all night." He confesses.

Maybe his father will not connect the dots and figure out the implication that Harry and Draco were sleeping together.

Lucius' raises his eyebrows but does not comment.

Draco glares at him and rushes off to track down Mr Greengrass. He manages to catch up to them before they reach Harry's.

"Mr Greengrass, Harry did not steal those wallets. I was with him, in his room all night." He admits, avoiding looking Astoria completely.

"Sorry Draco, I can't take your word for it." He looks sympathetic.

Draco grips hold of his arm to prevent him from walking on. His mind is whirling, he remembers something, "You should look into that old lady, Mrs Schumacher. She was at the other hotel; I saw her. She was at the card game yesterday, and I bumped into her once and lots of wallets fell out of her bag." He triumphantly rushes out.

"You shouldn't go around accusing innocent old ladies, Draco." He scolds.

However he walks in the opposite direction to Harry's cabin. Draco runs. He runs to Harry's. He knocks on the door and throws himself at Harry as soon as he answers.

Harry takes him inside and Draco tells him everything that has transpired. Harry is livid, the fact that they assume it was him; wrongly accusing him. The fact that Vivian had said she seen him, just to be spiteful as she was bitter about Harry turning her down.

Harry has to go teach another class, he walks back to the main resort with Draco. Draco searches for Pansy, remembering she was upset by something.

He finds her and they have a heart to heart. He confesses everything. His relationship with Harry and how he knows Cormac is an asshole. He doesn't give Ginny's name, just saying a friend of Harry's.

They talk all afternoon. Finally Pansy tells Draco to go spend some time with Harry, as the holiday was almost over.

Draco cannot find Harry anywhere. He waits for him in his room. Falling asleep on his bed.

Harry looks for Draco, he even knocks on his cabin door. Lucius answers, "There is nothing you could possibly want here. Mr Parkinson told me all about that Weasley Girl."

Harry tries to thank him for the money that he gave to Draco.

Lucius cuts him off, "I see a guy who got a girl knocked up, sends her to a butcher Dr, whilst he moves on to an innocent boy, like my son."* He severely tells him.

Harry clenches his fists, "I guess that's what you would see." He coldly replies, before walking off to find Draco.

Harry gives in and returns to his room. When he comes in, he sees Draco asleep on his bed, and it breaks his heart. He shakes Draco's shoulder waking him up. Draco sits up and smiles it him, but soon stops. Harry looks miserable.

Draco is getting anxious now, Harry is pacing, "They looked into the Schumacher's, and they've been taken in. They were wanted for many crimes; thefts all over."

Draco laughs briefly, standing and sliding hair hands over Harry's chest and around his neck.

"That's excellent news. You're no longer a suspect. You get to keep your job." He declares happily.

Harry pulls at Draco's wrists, removing his hands from his neck. He steps back, "I'm out, Malfoy."

Draco frowns. He doesn't understand, suddenly understanding hits him, "You're fired because of me." He knows it's true, he can see it in Harry's face.

"And if I go quietly I may still get my summer bonus." He voices drips sarcasm.

"When?" Draco can only manage one word. His heart has dropped and he feels sick.

"Now. I have to get my stuff and go. Or they will call the police." He grumbles.

"I did it all for nothing. I hurt my family, you lost your job anyway – I did it for nothing!"* He's angry at the injustice of it all.

"Not for nothing," Harry argues, "Nobody has ever done anything like that for me before."

Draco lurches forward hugging Harry tightly. Harry hugs him back, holding just as tightly. Harry packed all his stuff, one suitcase and the record player. He leaves them with Ginny. She promises to bring them to him as soon as she can. Harry has one small rucksack of clothes, he walks with Draco to his motorbike. Putting the bag in the storage under the seat.

He turns to face Draco, not capable of long speeches or touching goodbyes. He pulls him close and they cling to each other for a long time. Harry pulls away, kissing Draco goodbye.

Draco chants in his head, 'Don't cry'.

Harry takes hold of a couple of Draco's fingers, holding his hand. Not wanting to go, but knowing he must; and soon.

He swings their joined hands, eyes full of emotion and sadness. Harry lifts Draco's hand and kisses his fingers. He drops the hand and walks over to his bike again. He puts on his helmet. With one last piercing gaze, he closes the visor. Starts the bike, and then he's gone.

Draco stands on the dirt road, looking at the point where Harry had vanished, for a long time. Pansy comes to get him, making him come back to her Cabin.

The resort feels very empty. Draco wallowed for days. He suspected his father knew what Draco meant when he said he had been with Harry. He was choosing not to acknowledge it, acting as if Draco was just spending time with Harry in a platonic way. Even though Harry had been fired for sleeping with the guests.

Draco was lonely. Very lonely. He hadn't even been apart of Harry's life for that long. Yet, Harry was the single most important person in his life. He ached for him. It hurt. Harry may not be in his life anymore, but he'd always be in his heart.

It was as if, Harry took a piece of him when they said goodbye. And it kills him on the inside. He withdraws in on himself. He avoids evening dinner with his family, and even avoids Pansy, as much as she allows. As she will stay with him, even if he tells her to get lost.

Thankfully, this holiday is almost over. It is the last show of the season, and tomorrow he returns home with his parents.

Lucius insists Draco attends the end of the season show.

They get into an argument, well Draco rants at him and Lucius listens, occasionally offering a cold remark.

"Harry…" Draco begins, fully prepared to tell his father what Harry means to him.

His father cuts him off, "I do not want to hear anything about him."

"I'm in this family too." Draco yells, "If you love me, you love all the things about me."* He tells him, emotion thick in his voice. Draco is referring to his sexuality.

Lucius gives him the cold shoulder. His mother insists he will come around, she's sure of it. If he was strongly opposed to it, he would have spoken up. His silence is a sign that he's thinking it over and at least willing to try for Draco. She hugs him and sweet talks him into going to the show. He reluctantly goes, remembering the reason for this holiday in the first place; to spend time with his family.

They sit at a small round table, on their own and not with the Parkinson's for a change. Draco is sat in the middle, between his mother and father. The table is next to a wall, and in a alcove. He's sat in the corner. The show is dreadful. He's surprised his ears haven't started to bleed from the atrocious excuse for singing.

During an interval, Lucius is talking with Mr Parkinson. Cormac joins them, and Mr Parkinson pulls out an envelope.

"That reference you were wanting." He hands it over.

Cormac grins, "Thank you. I thought what with the Ginny situation, you might think differently of me. We've all had bad things happen to us…."*

Mr Parkinson snatches the envelope back, "You were the one to get Ginny in trouble, and you did nothing." He looks at him with disgust before returning to his table.

Draco listens as Astoria and Mr Greengrass make a speech to the guests. Thanking them for a wonderful season. Getting ready to introduce the final act.

Harry walks in, there are many tables and guests sat in rows watching the show. The staff are lined up along the back walls, standing to watch the show. A few whisper, "It's Harry." And "Harry's back."

Harry spots Draco, he walks up to the table. Draco stares at him in shock.

Their eyes meet, "Nobody puts Draco in the corner."* He offers Draco his hand.

Draco accepts it, and moves out from the table. Harry leads them towards the stage, pulling Draco by the hand.

Lucius stands, intend on objecting and stopping them. Narcissa restrains him, "Sit down, Lucius."* she orders.

Harry takes Draco up onto the stage, interrupting the boring song, "Sorry about the disruption, folks... but I always do the last dance of the season. This year somebody told me not to." He squeezes Draco hand, continuing, "So I'm gonna do my kind of dancing

with a great partner….who's not only a terrific dancer, but somebody who's taught me that there are people willing to stand up for other people no matter what it costs them. Somebody who's taught me about the kind of person I want to be. Draco Malfoy."* he walks to the side of the stage, handing Neville his leather jacket.

Neville changes the music. Harry returns to centre stage, and smirks at him, his eyes challenging him.

Draco cannot believe he's going to not only dance in front of all these people; his parents included, but also dance with Harry. Another man. Two men dancing. He's sure this resort, which is stuck in the sixties has never seen anything like it. Draco grins back at Harry, accepting the challenge.

They dance to the music. Every move is synchronised, the energy in the room has shot up. The guests are clapping and the staff are cheering and dancing at the back.

Harry jumps down off the stage, landing on his knees, he's showing off; a true performer. Draco watches as he dances his way down the aisle between the chairs. He reaches the end and turns around. He beckons Draco. Draco doesn't hesitate, he trusts Harry fully. He is helped off the stage. He takes a run up, and as he reaches Harry, he lifts him high into the air.

Harry brings him down slowly, Draco's body sliding down his, Harry continues to hold onto him. Leaning in to kiss him.

Draco makes a promise to himself, there and then. To never say goodbye to Harry, ever again.

The end


End file.
